


I sold my soul

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons Dean sold his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I sold my soul

I sold my soul for happiness.  
I sold my soul for a smile.  
I sold my soul so I could save myself.  
I sold my soul to save you.  
I sold my soul so you wouldn't leave me.  
I sold my soul so I wouldn't have to be alone.  
I sold my soul so I could live again.  
I sold my soul to have a reason to live.  
I sold my soul so I could have a reason to wake up.  
I sold my soul so I could have a reason to exist.  
I sol my soul because I failed.  
I sold my soul because I let you down.  
I sold my soul because I couldn't stand living in a world without you.  
I sold my soul because you are my everything.  
I sold my soul so you could paint the world full of colors.  
I sold my soul so you could show me the world.  
I sold my soul so I could watch the smile on your face.  
I sold my soul so I could feel again.  
I sold my soul so the world could give meaning.  
I sold my soul so I could hear your laughter one more time.  
I sold my soul to fix the world.  
I sold my soul so I could explain.  
I sold my soul so I finally could tell you the truth.  
I sold my soul so I could say that I loved you.  
I sold my soul so I could hear you say my name one last time.  
I sold my soul because I couldn't exist without you.  
I sould my soul because I love you.


End file.
